


We’re Close

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Series: YTGAS YCNLWO [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Just Friends, M/M, No Romance, Platonic Relationship, Sleepovers, True friends, friends - Freeform, im stupid, is this tree bros?, kinda prolouge, not really - Freeform, on a perfect day, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: A window back to Connor and Evan’s first week as friends. Ya know...before Connor died.Just a happy little story with no romance at all. Maybe.





	We’re Close

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I’m still grounded, so another story typed on my phone! I don’t even need the computer back, just the thumb drive.
> 
> Anyway, this takes place after Connor and Evan first meet, it’s kinda showing how they became friends. Since it takes place in the past don’t expect there to be any romance, I might skip back to the present at the end, but romance isn’t on the top of my list.
> 
> Enjoy!

**We’re Close**

Evam was excited that Connor joined him. It took a lot to get the courage to invite Connor to come over to his table.

”Why d-do we need t-to pretend to be friends” Evan asked. “Doesn’t t-that seem odd”?

”Because you offered me to come over here cause you saw me sobbing my eyes out over a stupid comment from a teacher” Connor explained. “Why would you want to be friends with the school psycho”?

”Ms. G was mean t-to you” Evan sighed. “I don’t think you’re crazy, I-I think you and I both need a f-friend”.

”You and I are the biggest losers here” Connor noted. “Maybe we could like...join forces and take over the school with our lameness”.

”I w-wouldn’t take it that far” Evan drawled. “But I'd like to be friends with you”.

“Okay then” Connor nodded. “Let’s start with introductions. I’m Connor Murphy”.

”Evan Hansen” Evan smiled.

**~**

The next few days were nice for Evan. Connor would walk with Evan to class, they would talk together at lunch, and they worked on homework together in study hall.

Of course Heidi freaked out when she discovered that her anxious son had a new friend. She instantly demanded that Connor came over that Friday to hang out. Evan was scared, this could end badly.

”Hey Connor” Evan greeted.

”Hi Evan” Connor responded.

”My mom wants you to come over tonight” Evan sighed, grateful his stutter had stopped taking over around his new friend.

”Okay” Connor nodded. “I’ll meet you at your locker after school. You walk home, right”?

”Yeah” Evan smiled. “Thanks”.

”No problem” Connor chuckled. “Now, lets get this shit over with”.

The pair walked to class and Evan felt he relief wash over him. This could probably go better than he thought it would.

**~**

Evan opened the front door and welcomed Connor inside. Connor walked in and looked around the room. He seemed okay. Connor went to take his shoes off but Evan stopped him.

”You don’t have to do that” Evan squeaked. “It’s not a big deal here”.

”Okay” Connor surrendered. “Your place is nice Evan. Feels more like a home than mine does”.

Evan mumbled thanks and walked into the living room. Connor followed and looked to Evan.

”What do you usually do for fun” Connor asked.

”Watch movies or vine videos” Evan shrugged.

”Vine videos it is” Connor boomed.

Evan pulled out his laptop and let Connor pick the video. Soon they were both laughing at the little clips.

”TWO BROS CHILLIN IN A HOT TUB, FIVE FEET APART CAUSE THEYRE NOT GAY” Connor screamed.

”But what if they both are gay and don’t want the other to know so they sit awkwardly” Evan laughed.

”What if they’re dating”?

”What if they’re brothers”?

Connor started laughing uncontrollably and Evan joned in. He never had this much fun.

”This bitch empty” Connor grinned.

”YEET” Evan cried.

They both started laughing again and Evan just paused the video. His sides started hurting because he was laughing so hard. Evan didn’t hear the door open over the laughter.

”Evan” Heidi called. “Why don’t you introduce me to your friend”?

Evan wiped his eyes and looked down to Connor. He had fallen on the floor from laughing so hard.

”I’m-HEHEHEHE! I’m Connor Murphy Mrs. Hansen” Connor giggled.

”Call me Heidi dear” Heidi smiled. “Would you like to stay for dinner”?

”If you’ll have me” Connor nodded. “I’ll text my mom”.

Heidi walked to the kitchen and Connor quickly texted his mom. Connor put his phone down and continued the video with Evan.

”Hurricane Katrina” Connor chuckled.

”More like Hurricane Tortilla” Evan finished.

It went on for most of the night. Once dinner was ready the two boys sat down to eat with Heidi. Heidi being Heidi, asked all the usual mom questions.

After dinner Connor offered to help the Hansen’s clean up and quickly went to wiping down the table and counter.

”Heidi” Connor called. “Would you mind if I spent the night? My sister is at a friends house, and my mom asked if I was staying”.

”Of course you can stay honey” Heidi smiled. I’ll get the cot out, Evan can start the dishwasher”.

Heidi walked upstairs and Evan went to the dishwasher. Connor came to help out.

”Your sister wasn’t really at a friends house” Evan guessed.

”No” Connor sighed. “I just...my parents and I have been fighting a lot lately, I kinda need the time out of the house”.

”That’s fine” Evan nodded.

”Where’s your dad Evan” Connor wondered.

”Colorado” Evan whispered. “He has been since I was seven”.

”I’m sorry Ev” Connor gasped.

”It’s fine” Evan smiled weakly. “I don’t see him. It’s not like I ever really knew him”.

”Boys” Heidi cheered. “You don’t have to head to bed yet, but get ready for bed please. I’ve got a night shift in ten, I’ll see you tomorrow Evan”.

Heidi ran out the door and Evan lead Connor to his room. Evan handed Connor a pair of pajamas that looked like they would fit the taller boy and went to his bathroom to change.

Once both boys were ready for bed Connor picked out a movie and they watched it until they both passed out.

**=_=**

Evan looked up to Connor and smiled. They had gotten back from Michael’s an hour ago and we’re finally finishing up Punisher. The pair were on Evan’s couch with Evan lying on top of Connor.

”You okay” Connor asked.

”Just thinking about the past” Evan hummed. “I can’t believe that it’s been so long since we met”.

”Four years” Connor nodded. “Now I’m a ghost”.

”You’re pretty solid for a ghost” Evan laughed.

”Idiot” Connor snorted. “Stupid Jeremy”.

”You know it wasn’t his fault” Evan warned.

”I still want to blame him” Connor shrugged.

”Please don’t” Evan begged.

”I won’t” Connor nodded.

”I love you Con” Evan smiled.

”Love you too Ev” Connor murmured.

Connor pulled Evan into a slow kiss and Evan hummed. He couldn’t be happier. Connor broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Evan’s body. They both turned back to the show and enjoyed each other’s presence.

They were close, no other way to describe it. How else do you describe a 18 year old boy and his dead best friend dating?

_~We’re close, but not that way~_

**Author's Note:**

> The end takes place at the end of chapter seven. Just letting you know.
> 
> Love ya’ll ❤️


End file.
